


Ashes and Dust

by mickeysixx



Category: Boondock Saints (1999 2009)
Genre: Character Death, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysixx/pseuds/mickeysixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes one event to change the course of someone's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [verve_challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/verve_challenge/) on LJ.  
> Prompt 17 - The Tower [Major Arcana Tarot Table]
> 
>  _22 July 2008_

It’s hard to believe that one small event could change the course of a person’s life. Like Dominos; one event causes another and then another, each event getting bigger until the chain ends in something no-one could have predicted. In this case it was two people, twins, and the small event was a pub brawl involving three large Russians.

That one event gave birth to a chain reaction, a path stained with the spilled blood of friends and enemies alike, a path that ended in the murder of an Italian Mob boss. Three bullets to the back of his head. Two came from guns held by their own hands.

Deliverance.

The world no longer knew Connor and Murphy McManus. Now they were The Saints; clearing up the scumbags of South Boston and using any means necessary. Cold blooded murders, most would say. On a mission from God, they would say.

They stayed low, flying under the radar until the fallout subsided. They became ghosts in the system, moving from one place to another undetected. No finger prints, no names, no fixed identity; protecting themselves from the law, from enemies who wanted to kill them first. By the time the news of The Saints’ latest strike broke, they were already out of the state and ready to deliver their next target.

They changed along the way. Two beds became one and the night no longer held only sleep. Love and passion permeated the walls of each room they found themselves in; hot slick skin building friction, reddened mouths talking in tongues and kissing sins into each other. It went against everything they were ever taught, but it was just one more rule to add to the list of the broken. The only thing they could depend upon was each other.

Until now.

Dominos. All it takes is for one to fall a certain way to start another chain reaction; a branch leading from the main source. All it took to change Murphy’s life was one stray bullet. One stray bullet piercing flesh and muscle, embedding deep within soft tissue. Thick dark blood and crystal clear tears ran like rivers over skin and cloth, a voice screamed hoarse fighting to keep his brother alive. Lips stretched into a pain-filled smile, an exchange of foreign words spoken quietly and then he was gone.

Emptiness consumed him.

The world became cold and dark and bitter. His brother, his lover, his soul. Gone. Forever. The pennies were scattered, the prayer forgot, his lips forever still. The flames of hell burned.

A second bullet, but this one held no pain. Two bodies, side by side, fingers intertwined; bound together even in death.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.


End file.
